halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Veiled Dominion
is a splinter organization of the Covenant, founded after the Fleet of Hastened Wrath was marooned by Forerunner Line installations. Developing in the absence of the Covenant, the Veiled Dominion evolved separately, forming its own government, military, and religion. Only recently have they crossed the Line Installations, and back into the galaxy at large. History The Marooning The Fleet of Hastened Wrath was, as it's name implied, hastily formed, in response to a poorly understood threat rising at the edge of Covenant space. Several exploratory ships had vanished, and a squadron of warships sent to investigate vanished also. In response to this unknown threat, the Prophets authorised an overwhelming response, with a large fleet commanded by Fleet Master Artan 'Kaluur. Confident of victory against their unknown foe, 'Kaluur took his entire fleet into slipspace, and travelled to the last point of contact with the lost ships. Reaching their destination, his fleet suddenly came under attack, their ships plucked from slipspace, fired upon by a barrage of energy weapons, and thrown into the gravity well of a planet. The entire fleet, more than a hundred and fifty vessels, came under attack in this manner, some failing to survive the re-entry. Despite trying to organize a defence, when Artan's carrier was hit, he knew the battle was lost. A single corvette escaped the massacre, recording on its luminary the details of the Forerunner weapons. It returned to High Charity, reporting on it's findings. The Prophets decreed that all records of the fleet were to be sealed, and the area designated a forbidden territory. However, on the surface of the Line Installation, the fleet had not been exterminated. There were several thousand survivors, including Artan, and several prophets. Establishing a makeshift camp, the survivors found themselves attacked by strange machinery at night, killing some, snatching others. Artan, leading the survivors, focused his efforts on repairing his command ship, in hopes of getting off world. Salvaging supplies and parts from the other ships, Artan oversaw repairs by day, while he devised the defence of the survivors at night, until they finally repaired their ship. Rather than attempt a traditional exit, they initiated a slip-space event on the ground, teleporting themselves, and a chunk of the planet, into slipspace. Knowing they couldn't go back, they ventured past the Line Installation, into unknown space. A New Home Escaping the Line Installation, the wary survivors fled to slipspace, in hopes of finding a habitable world to rest at. While travelling, they discovered a Forerunner site through their luminary. Changing course to meet it, they found an abandoned world, strewn in Forerunner temples, and empty arcologies. Setting down here, Artan led his survivors, numbering just 5000, onto the world, seeking shelter. Amongst the abandoned Forerunner structures, they established camps, preparing to gather supplies and relics. Most prepared to journey back to High Charity, ready to brave the Line Installation once more. However, Artan and many others, wanted to stay, unwilling to face certain death. In the end, most wished to stay, and only a few wanted to brave an escape. Allowing them to take the carrier, albeit without any of the weapons or supplies. The carrier left, never to be seen again. Attempting to evade the Line Installation, it ran into another, and was shot down. The already damaged vessel was torn asunder in the gravity of a gas giant, its wreckage consumed by it's crushing gravity. Artan now faced the challenge of leading a group of survivors on an alien world. Despite insistences from the Minister of Consecration that he should be in charge, most followed Artan's word, as he organized parties to gather supplies, to hunt, to sow seeds, and to establish a base. They occupied an abandoned Arcology, moving into the empty super-structure to find shelter, bedding and a home. However, Artan knew survival was not possible, not for everyone. He instead focus his efforts on ensuring the survivors could survive, long enough to see rescue. The community of survivors bunkered down in their home, for one year, then another, and then another. Fifteen years passed, and no sign of rescue came. To make matters worse, Consecration was riling up some of the survivors, blaming Artan for their situation, in a bid to take control of the situation. Artan came to terms with the fact no rescue would come, and instead focused on their future. The Sangheili, Kig-Yar, and Lekgolo had enough members of the opposite sex to breed, but of the four Prophets marooned, only one was female. They would likely die-out within a few generations. He began to put measures in place, to secure their future, and make sure there would be future generations. Rebellions Artan's growing focus on survival, rather than escape, began to frustrate some, who began to come around to Consecration's camp. Consecration began to stockpile weaponry, preparing to usurp Artan's leadership. He used a small Forerunner bunker as a base of operations, his troops beginning to rally their in preparation for the uprising. However, Artan loyalists had long infiltrated Concecration's faction. Before he had the opportunity to ever put his plan into motion, Artan surrounded and subdued his rebels, capturing them. The survivors were too few in number to allow them to kill the rebels, so instead he had them imprisoned them in the very bunker they used. Consecration was given no such quarter though, and was publicly executed as a warning to anybody else. The Founding of the Dominion The first few years of the colony were not easy. The stranded warriors were not alone on this world, and had to contend with Forerunner machines, half-decayed war machines that rested poorly in their graves. Some portions of this world were well defended, while others we entirely abandoned by the machines. Using their knowledge of Forerunner topography, they hunted for the worlds Cartographer installation, and launched an attack using their heaviest materiel. Taking the installation, they routed it of Sentinels, and secured it, turning it into a bastion. With it secured, Artan used their one remaining Huragok to interface with the map. Artan discovered the world was largely a residential one, with several arcologies, similar to the one they made their home in. However, there were several industrial sites, which would be of vital importance to them, as well as a orbital nexus. Artan shifted focus now, drawing battle plans to one of these industrial sites. Marshalling his exhausted forces, they attacked and secured it after a protracted battle. Now in control of a manufacturing plant, they were at last able to replenish their dwindling materiel. A marvel of technology, this site allowed them to replicate anything they had, and pour at massive amounts of armament for their needs. Artan would spend his remaining years securing their home and the manufacturing plant, turning them into fortresses. Now they began to move from marooned warriors to a self-sufficient settlement, with small patches of farm land to keep them fed. However, in their years, things began to change. Veneration of the Forerunners faded away, and they instead began to develop this cold anger at them, no longer seeing them as gods, but as cruel, vindictive creatures. Artan embraced this, and began to promote these views. In the last few years before Artan's death, he established a new governance, the Dominion. Here they embraced their hatred of the Forerunners, and would eventually return to Sanghelios, to liberate their brethren of this false belief. Artan died fifty years after being marooned, and would be succeeded by his son, Eruth 'Kaluur. The Crusades After seventy years, they now had a small, but thriving colony. However, that was not enough. The leaders of the Dominion, calling themselves the Consuls now, began to drawn up plans to claim this world in it's entirety. Eruth, their undisputed leader, decreed these would be the start of a great and swift crusade, where they would claim this world. The Dominion's small, but skilled army began their campaign, spreading out from their fortress, now called Heaven's Fall, and began a systematic conquest of the world. Eruth would never see the end of the campaign, dying during the campaign to reclaim the Orbital Nexus. With Eruth's death, the campaign ground to a halt. The battle to take the Nexus went on for longer than anticipated, Sentinels responding to the station's automated defences. However, the breakthrough came when a Huragok managed to infiltrate it with a team of Sangheili, and not only disable the station, but subvert it's defences. Now in control of the station, and the sentinels assigned to it, they could at last attain domination over the world. The campaign continued for a full century, with each Forerunner site cleansed of their machines, or taken over by technological subversion. By the end of their campaign, they controlled several manufacturing plants, and seized an orbital dock. With this power, they could once again venture out into the stars. Vengeance Over the next fifty years, they grew in strength. Now with access to Forerunner technology, they began to rearm, optimising many of their existing designs with new technology, and the conditions they faced. However, their greatest challenge was returning to the stars. What they knew of starships was passed down through families, and was of little practical use. Collecting records from the ruins of their downed ship, and using records found on the orbital Nexus, they began using their control over the sentinels there to construct their first ship. Toiling for years, they built their first functioning warship, followed quickly by three more. The four warships, named Spite, Helioskrill, Wrath and Deathsworn. These ships began to explore their system at first, finding nothing of consequence. Confident there was nothing more to find, they began plans to explore local star systems, making sure to steer clear of the Line Installations. Using their luminaries, they found a new star system, playing host to Forerunner artefacts. With the dire need to expand, they set their sights on this, sending an exploratory team to investigate the ruins. Reaching the surface, the small team found the wreckage of multiple vessels, cast down to the surface by a mighty battle in orbit. Initially hopeful about the prospect of salvaging these ships, they were suddenly ambushed by Forerunner war machines. Many times more lethal than the Sentinels they thought previously, these machines moved and fought like living beings, with an aggression and violence uncommon for a machine. The landing party was massacred, and the survivors escaped to report on their findings. Yaxul 'Kaluur, the current leader of the Dominion, grew incensed. Had the Forerunner's depravity known no end? To construct machines in the visage of life was sickening to him. He ordered their immediate termination, and gathered all his forces to attack. All four of their warships arrived in orbit, and uncaring for the salvage, they fired upon the world in hopes of reducing the threat. Landing after the bombardment, they expected an easy sweep. Instead, they were savagely attacked by the Forerunner war machines, now called Knights, leading armies of lesser machines, some with the form of a sentient, others with the form of a hound. The unexpected ferocity of their attack resulted in a battle of catastrophic proportions. The casualties were heavy, but the battle was won, eventually. However, Yaxul recognised their current tactics and equipment would not work. He began to initiate great changes in both their society and military, to begin reforging the Dominion into a force that would stand a chance against these machines. He now set three social classes, with the Consuls as the top. They were not just leaders, but examples, and their code of honour espoused personal bravery, uplifting the lower classes to acts of greater heroism. Beneath them were the Suzerains. Warriors, merchants, artisans, traders, the Suzerains formed the bulk of the Dominion. Beneath them were the Helots. Descendants of the rebels, they were now lesser slaves, dedicated to supporting the Dominion with physical labour. He also began to espouse the idea of pragmatism over heroism. Dead heroes were worthless to the Dominion, but pragmatic warriors, who knew when to be courageous, and knew when to fall back, would be the guiding light of the Dominion. As for the military changes, he commissioned all the greatest weapon and armour smiths of the Dominion to reforge their equipment, to optimise them for fighting Forerunner constructs. Salvaging the forerunner's own technology, and combining it with tried and tested Sangheili designs, they made lethal instruments. A New Empire Now at their strongest, the Dominion spread out in all directions, seeking the expand their influence, and increase their strength. Fleets travelled to distant systems, destroying Forerunner relics that were of no use to them, and capturing those they felt they could use. The empire expanded, taking orbital shipyards of Angel's Keep, using it as a fleet base. They also secured the deep-space wreckage called the Demon's Claws, and prospected it for centuries for salvage. However, coming upon the Forerunner world of Respite, their initial exploration was hindered by the fact the world was not in fact a natural planet, but an artificially created war-world. The Initial invasion was hampered by the inability to access the world through conventional means. Even attempts by their Huragoks were rebuffed. Instead, they bombarded it, creating a hole. They were immediately met by swarms of sentinels, and it quickly turned into a pitched battle. However, they punched a hole in their defences, and managed to land the first wave of troops. Headed by the mighty Paladins, they took a beachhead on the world, allowing them to bring armour. One of the bloodiest campaigns in their history, they steadily and methodically purged the Shield World, going base by base, fort by fort, until they secured it. The battle one, they repaired the station to use it as their own for battle. During this era of expansion, they continually sent unnamed probes at the Veil, hoping to find a weakness, or a means to evade it. Many attempts were unsuccessful, but they were able to map it, in hopes of one day approaching it. First Contact For centuries, the Dominion expanded and grew strong, but never had they considered that another race would attempt to cross the veil. In the human year 2434, exactly that happened. The Phoenix-class colony ship, the Scion carried a crew of 11,000 on the way to colonise a new colony. However, an malfunction with the navigation software caused it the veer off course significantly. By chance, it entered the very edge of the Line Installation's killzone, and was hit, but not outright destroyed. With it's engines damaged, it was forced into a controlled landing on the abandoned world just outside of the Line Installation's range. All of this was observed by a Dominion scout, who took great interest in this. Initially coming into the crash site to open contact, believing it was a Covenant vessel, the Kig-Yar scouts came close only to be fired upon. The colonial security onboard the vessel assumed these aliens were the ones who fired on them, and fired on them before contact could be made. Beating a hasty retreat, the Kig-Yar scouts reported back to the Dominion on their encounter with aliens. The Great Expedition Age of Conquest Culture Having been separated from the Covenant for hundreds of years, the Dominion have evolved a very different culture, dedicated to their own survival above all else. The Dominion emphasise security and survival, fiercely guarding their boarders against both Forerunner constructs, and other stranded explorers. Their culture now espouses the cohesiveness of the Dominion, each of the races, and each of the social classes, working closely together to make the Dominion strong. Like their ancestors, they have a strong warrior culture, with beliefs on personal honour and conviction. However, this has given way to more pragmatic practices in the face of a near undefeatable foe. Many of the Dominion's soldiers are steely, with unbending courage, and a resolve not found in most. Religious zealotry is largely absent from their ranks, unlike the Covenant. Instead, its replaced by their loyalty to their empire, forged from a young age. The Dominion is divided into three simple social stratas, with acceptance into these social groups entirely decided by birth. *The highest social caste is the the Consuls. Noblemen, descended from the officers of the marooned warriors. Shaping themselves as Kaidons, and leaders, the lead their military forces, and political agencies. For generations, the noble families have promoted a concept similar to 'noblesse oblige', in that its the the responsibility of the nobility to set an example and lead by that example. *Suzerains are the the most numerous class of the Dominion, and form the majority of the citizenry. Suzerains are considered both a warrior and mercantile class, with Suzerains forming the majority of the Dominion armies, mostly in superior roles, while many Suzerains also become merchants, business men, skilled labourers, and traders, propping up the economy of the Dominion. *Helots are the lowest class, forming the basic units of the military, and basic, unskilled labourers. Helots have little rights, and serve as labourers, servants, and foot soldiers. Their entire culture is ingrained with a hatred of Forerunners. Every misfortune, every war, every death, it can all be traced to the Forerunners, and the relics they left. Becoming marooned by their abandoned weapons, and then constantly hounded and attacked by their machine constructs, reverence of the Forerunners gradually gave way to hatred, and loathing. Most trappings of the Covenant religion have been dropped, with reverence of the Forerunners and their relics abandoned in favour of cold fury. The Dominion seek to destroy, dominate or otherwise dismantle any artefacts left by the Forerunners, and seek to wholly destroy them where possible. This made them diametrically opposed to the Covenant Remnant, and the Storm Covenant, but also antagonistic to the Sangheili Republic, who still worship the Forerunners, in some form. Government and politics The Dominion is headed by the Princeps, the hereditary ruler of the group. The current Princeps is Eischal 'Kaluur, descendent of the first Princeps. At his right hand, is the Praetor, the executer of his will. Both a political agent, and a military general, the Praetor ensures the security of both his liege and the Dominion. Day to day operations of the Dominion are run by the Kaidon Consuls. These are the hereditary rulers of the Dominion's Keeps, leaders who arrange the day to day affairs of both their state, and the Dominion as a whole. The Consuls are ultimately subservient to the Princeps, but do have powers to limit his activities. The Consuls and Princeps have at times, not seen eye to eye, prompting friction, and the use of their veto. The military side of the Dominion is entirely out of their hands, however, and controlled by the Princeps, and the Praetor. Species Sangheili The centre of the Dominion, the Sangheili form the leadership, and the bulk of their military. However, there are also Sangheili within the Helot class, descendants of criminals. Their culture has flourished, as artisans and warriors. San'Shyuum The San'Shyuum's tenure within the Dominion was short lived. Only four survived the marooning, and despite attempts, they died out within a generation. They are venerated as leaders, and their tombs are regularly visited. Kig-Yar Many Kig-Yar survived, mostly from the Ruuthian and T'Vaoan races, and interbreeding created one single, hardy Kig-Yar race. Traders, explorers, and merchant men, they are a vital part of the Dominion, even if they are a little under utilised. IN ages past, they were the first to explore new worlds, and many of their best and brightest are considered national heroes. Lekgolo Hundreds of Lekgolo colonies survived, and have since split into two distinct breeds, made up of the Devourers, who feed on any material, except Forerunner ones, and Raveners, who feed exclusively on Forerunner materials. Interbreeding is strictly prohibited, to maintain the purity of both lines. Lekgolo are vital, as soldiers and as miners, and have grown significantly in number. Huragok A small number of Engineers survived the crash, and have since maintained a small, but stable population. They are considered precious relics by the Dominion, who use them to augment their technology, or subvert Forerunner systems. Human Before they ventured beyond the veil, the Dominion encountered humanity twice. The first was the colony ship, Scion, and the second, the ONI Prowler, the UNSC Argo. The survivors were incorporated into the Dominion, providing security and a future for them. They now serve the same as any other Helot, but have provided numerous brilliant minds for the Dominion's science projects. Worlds Veiled Heart The capital of the Dominion, and their precious throne-world, Veiled Heart once housed empty Forerunner arcologies, and manufactorums haunted by machines. The world has since been reshaped in the Dominion's vision. There are still unexplored crypts, and musty tombs, as of yet unexplored. The capital if the fortress of Heaven's Fall, and orbital defence, and starship facilities are provided by an orbital structure called the Orbital Nexus. Vengeance A world of wrecks and dust, the Dominion maintains both military bases, and salvage operations. Due to the potential for ancient war machines to still lie dormant in wrecks, a constant military presence is a must. Keep of Angels A massive ship-yard floating over a desolate world, the Keep of Angels is their primary fleet base. Using subverted Forerunner machines, they mine the world below, and build ships above. Respite The furthest installation from the capital, Respite is a shield world, now taken for the Dominion. Used to house, train and equip warriors, it forms a vital defence lynch-pin, and is a staging areas for missions beyond. Demon's Claws Wrecks of stations and star ships, trapped in the tidal forces of an asteroid belt, the Dominion maintains dozens of prospecting stations for recovering material for use in their fleets. Heaven's Gate The gateway too and from Dominion space, this world houses a Line Installation that now obeys the Dominion. This station serves as their greatest defence, bottle necking any invaders, and allowing none past who do not obey. Bloodied Gambit The furthest point of Dominion expansion, this former Covenant listening post has been over taken by the Dominion, and claimed in their name. It now serves as their only point of contact with the galaxy at large, It has all the trappings of a forward base, with limited naval and military positions. Military The Dominion use several classes of warrior on the battlefield, each with their own task. *Knights: The standard class of warrior, Knights are Sangheili warriors, clad in heavy armour, carrying rifles into combat. Knights rely on superior physique and cohesiveness to fight, working with one another, and other fighting elements, to slam into the enemy like a hammer. *Paladins: Veteran warriors, Paladins are selected for acts of individual bravery and skill. Paragons of the Dominion, they utilise large energy shields in combat. They are usually the tip of the spear, and vital reinforcements, shielding their brethren then hacking their way into the enemy. *Augur: A elite task force, the Augurs are commandos and assassins, launching small, snatch raids. Typically tasked with recovering relics, or eliminating powerful Ancilla, since returning to the galaxy at large, they've been dispatching enemy commanders, and sabotaging the Dominion's enemies. *Immortal: A cadre of the best warriors in the Dominion, Immortals have access to the very best equipment, and the very best weapons. The most incredible soldiers, they dispatched hundreds of foes, in the most dangerous circumstances. Immortals are considered the best available soldiers, conducting the most important missions. *Cestus: A predatory form of Lekgolo, the Sangheili have actively bred them to once again feed upon Forerunner minerals. They travel on four armoured legs, their spear like tips just as good as weapons. They have four arms, each ending in an savage claw capable of eviscerating an enemy in seconds. They have a mouth that unfurls from their body, allowing them to split open to devour their pray. They've got highly sensitive senses, allowing them to sense technology associated with Forerunner constructs. *Kataphrakt: A large gestalt, it functions as mobile artillery. The size of a warthog, it has surprisingly light armour on its sides. It has six heavy, trunk like limbs, with its front arms functioning as both a shield for when it fires, and as close combat weapons. Its primary weapon is a massive plasma cannon on its back, capable of flattening tanks and buildings. Despite its size, its quick in a straight line, and very nimble. *Secutor: The replacement for Mgalekgolo, better known as hunters, Secutors differ little, aside from the inclusion of a heavy plasma cannon, the rapid fire ability proving much deadlier against their enemies over the assault cannon found on Covenant Hunters. *Janissary: The specialises scouting and skirmishing force of the Dominion, they are the descendants of the Kig-Yar that survived the fleet's destruction. A hardy cross-breed between the Jackal and Skirmisher races, they are quick, and agile. Equipped with long rifles, they harass the enemy, and report on their positions, then support the main unit with flanking and screening attacks. *Huscarls: Helot's recruit for war, they are the lowest rank of the military. Equipped with sub-par weapons, and poor armour. They are supporting troops, forming a second line of battle, to support their masters with mass-numbers and weight of fire over skill and training. They are lead by Knight officers, directing them in battle. Huscarls are made up of a number of races. The weaponry of the Dominion are largely descended from the Covenant, though a few examples have been reverse engineered from the Forerunner constructs they battle. *Flash Pistol: A potent back-up weapon, it fires a high power charge, capable of stopping most enemies dead. The weapon has moderate accuracy, and overheats with each shot, meaning each shot must count. The weapon breaks open to reload it. *Burn Gun: Standard weapon of the Dominion, the burn gun is a plasma weapon that fires short bursts. It has a longer range and more accuracy than the Covenant's plasma rifle, but a lower rate of fire. A reliable instrument, its a little more flexible, but lacks the close quarters fire power. *Torch Rifle: A surprisingly simple weapon, with deadly results, it uses four sets of plasma chambers, with several tiers within each chamber. Simply pulling the trigger fires a burst of four plasma shots, but holding the trigger charges several chambers, firing off a succession of shots, up to five. A deadly instrument at close quarters, it became necessary to battle Promethean Knights, too deadly to engage with a sword. *Flash Longrifle: Related to the Flash Pistol, it consists of three magnetic rails, and uses it to direct and fire a single, high-power shot. While the rate of fire is low, the high velocity plasma shot can simply over penetrate an unarmoured target. It can manage several shots in a row before over-heating. *Line Rifle: A high-power electrolaser, it uses a laser to guide a stream of lightning that can hit a target hundreds of metres away. With pinpoint accuracy, it is used to destroy targets from the safety of long distance. *Fusion Cross: Modelled on the ancient plasma caster, the Fusion Cross lobs magnetic bombs, containing a cluster of fusion explosives. Firing in a parabolic arch, it can be charged to fire a more accurate shot. Devastating to infantry, it can also be fired around corners. *Fusion Cannon: A step above the fusion cross, it uses magnetic guidance to firing and guide a fusion bomb. Closer to a missile in designed, on impact it causes a tremendous explosion on impact, the heat being enough to melt whole tanks. *Burn Cannon: Roughly analogous to the plasma cannon, it uses three rotating plasma assemblies to fire, allowing it to fire quickly while remaining cool. Despite this, its heavier, and more maintenance intensive. *Flash Blade: Based on Sangheili sword designs, but using Hardlight, they have longer life expectancies than their plasma-powered cousins, but are also significantly brighter. The Dominion relies on a variety of different armour systems to protect their warriors in battle. *Defender Armour: The standard armour of the Dominion, it is a deep blue in colour, with differing headdresses and flags to represent rank. Robust armour, modelled on that of the Knights, it is slightly more ornamental than needs be, but features all of the necessary technology, such as IFF, communications, sensors, night-vision and a hardlight blade in the gauntlet. The armour is heavy duty, and features overlaid shielding. The armour has a built it jet system, allowing operators to move in Zero-G, or perform leaps. The armour itself is sealed against the environment. *Paragon Armour: Armour given exclusively to the upper echelons of the Dominion, and the Immortals, the Paragon armour is a deadly armour. Made from materials ripped directly from the carcasses of Forerunner constructs, each is a hand-crafted masterpiece. Fitted with all the creature comforts one would expect, it also has more advanced features, such as stealth capabilities, and exotic sensors. However, its greatest component is the powered suit under the armour, giving the operator incredible strength. *Assassin Armour: Given to the elite Augur units, the armour is sleek and stealth. While it sacrifices protection, its incredibly agile, and has anti-sensor coating, as well as active-camouflage. It's greatest tool is the short-ranged translocation ability, allowing operators to briefly jump through slipspace to evade the enemy, or get close to a mark. *Janissary Armour: Lightweight plating designed for Janissaries, the armour isn't designed to be robust, but rather to prevent them being impeded on the battlefield. Lightweight, and with muted colours, its ideal for quick scouting missions, and flanking attacks. *Auxilla Armour: Not a single design of armour, but a classification, Auxillia armour is designed for Huscarl soldiers. Of poor quality, the armour is lightly fitted. The only two features included are an IFF and a radio. *Breaching Mantle At the disposal of the Dominion are several classes of vehicle, some familiar, others more unusual. *Rattler-class Scout: A replacement of the Ghost, it has a longer, dart shaped nose, and a pair of heavy burn cannons. Principally a light recon vehicle, it has little in terms of armour, and instead relies on agility. *Retaliator-class Runabout: A light-weight transport, it is modelled on the Revenants once used by the Dominion's ancestors. A five seat vehicle, it has four passengers, a driver, and a single gunner using a dual burn cannon. Capable of cutting down infantry, it speeds across the battlefield to deploy forces. *Wrath-class Tank: Unrelated to the Wraith, it was developed entirely by the Dominion. It uses a hovering chassis, with heavy, angular armour, then a single heavy line cannon, which is used to accurately destroy targets at range. Primarily designed to target tanks at range, it has a burn cannon for close defence, and a pair of fusion mine dispensers to protect it up close. *Fury-class Gunship: A flying gunship, mixing the technology of the Banshee and the Phaeton. Hovering above the battlefield, it uses dual burn cannons on the nose, and has a pair of fusion cannons for targeting armour. Lacking the phasing ability of the Phaeton, it makes up for it with greater air agility, allowing it to tumble and roll, evading fire. *Scourer-class Dropship: An aerial dropship, the Scourer is used for getting too and from the battle. Roughly bat shaped, its designed to drop off a large amount of troops, then move to support them. IT features a few Burn Cannons, operated by the gunner or the crew, and has set of fusion launchers on its under belly, allowing it to bombard the ground, like a bomber. It can carry infantry and armour, and features a grav-lift. *Darter-class Fighter: A light and agile fighter, it is used for close defence of Dominion warships, Focusing on agility over armour, it is a twitchy craft, but hard to hit. It has burn cannons for attacking enemy fighters, and a fusion bomb launcher for attacking capital ships. *Violator-class Blockade Runner: An assault shuttle, it is a small FLT capable craft designed for running scouting missions. It is designed with the heaviest armour possible, and the biggest engines possible, making a small, incredibly fast ship, that can outright most other vessels. It can carry ten soldiers, and a moderate amount of cargo, and has burn cannons for self defence. Most warships used by the Dominion have been made from the keel up. However, its becoming more common to salvage Forerunner systems and hulls for their use. *Spite-class Frigate: The first ship designed by the Dominion, it has been used for centuries. With a narrow arrowhead design, it has aggressively sloped armour, and batteries of plasma cannons and point defence weapons. What it lacks in agility, it makes up for it in armour and straight-line speed. *Ravager-class Boarding Ship: Built upon the Strato-Sentinel, this have been heavily designed as boarding vessels. Launched from a carrier, they speed through the void to their target, landing on the hull of the enemy ship. Using their own weapon batteries to destroy the enemy's weapons, it then uses a colossal cutting laser to bore through the hull, and allow the warriors to spill forth and board the enemy ship. *Admonisher-class Cruiser: The standard vessel of the Dominion, it mixes good speed and armour, with a heavy armament and an excellent complement. It is roughly dart shaped, making it extremely aggressive in combat, but vulnerable to flanking actions. *Vengeance-class Interdictor: A mid-tier vessel, the Vengeance is a jack-of-all trades, mixing a high complement and excellent speed. It deviates from the arrow head design of its smaller cousins, and instead is more agile. Used for patrols, rapid-reaction and flanking actions, these ships form a vital lynch pin in the fleet, meeting any vessels attempting to flank their allies. *Shadow-class Carrier: One of the largest vessels, it is a colossal carrier designed for planetary assault. It fits a massive line cannon allowing it to operator as a sniper, and batteries of bombardment cannons for attacking planet-side objectives. It has a central gap between two arrowhead sections, where its hangars are positioned, their positioning making them protected from attack. *Praetor-class Command Ship: The flagships of the Dominion, only three are in existence. Built upon the hulks of Forerunner ships, each one is slightly unique, but with roughly matching abilities. Armed with hundreds of plasma cannons, fusion bombs, line cannons and point defence batteries, and hundreds of fighters, each is armoured like a juggernaut, and near immune to harm. These are used to head Dominion fleets, and spearhead any attack. Technology